Reunion
by xxInvisibleChildxx
Summary: Bella never jumps but edward comes back anyway. Full summary inside. Set in NM. R&R.


Twilight fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse or any of the Characters in them. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer (Lucky Thing)Got that? Good. I wish they did belong to be though. That would just be so, so fun!

Summary: Basically Bella and Jacob never go Cliff diving , so Alice never has the vision of Bella killing herself and tells Rosalie who never decides to tell Edw…well…you get the picture. Anyway Edward decides to come back on his own. Bella knows all about the werewolves and has just comeback home at about the end of chapter 14 of New Moon. This is a Oneshot of their reunion. I know there's been a few of these done before but this is all my own ideas and if you don't like it I'm very sorry but that's your problem. It's my first fanfic so be nice. All done in Bella's point of view. R&R. No flames unless this is really terrible in which case I need to know so I can go of and sob m broken heart out in a corner. (Note the sarcasm!)Cheers.

This is dedicated to The Amazing and Talented Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse (which, for the record, are the most amazing books known to Girlkind) and being so completely and utterly amazing

BPOV

I turned over for what must have been the millionth time and stuffed my face in the pillow, I was exhausted but at the same time grateful that sleep seemed to be avoiding me. Since I had met Jacob my nightmares had been getting fewer and fewer but when they did come they still shook me badly. Dreams of Vampires and Werewolves haunted me, to anyone else this would have been scary but these affected me so deeply because time and time again the dreams had come so close to being a reality, I sighed as I tried not to think of what my last dream had been about but the horrifying memories still managed to seep into my mind until I was paralysed with fear just remembering. With a shuddering breath I passed into unconsciousness.

_I was walking down the first beach in La Push but Jacob wasn't there. I was all alone._

_As I walked along the shore the sea and the cliff face seemed to meet behind me leaving me with no option but to walk forward along the long stretch of sand ahead of me. As I neared the end of the beach a saw a fire flickering in the distance but as I got closer I saw what I'd taken to be a fire to be the flaming red hair of the woman who I'd come to fear above anyone else. Victoria._

_A scream started to build in the back of my through but as hard as I tried I couldn't get it past my lips. As Victoria came towards me she didn't speak, just stared at me with her brilliant red eyes and curled the corners of her mouth up into a smile that chilled me to the bone._

_Memories flew past me like leaves in the wind: Charlie was teaching me how to fish, Renee playing with me in the pool one hot summer, Jake and I riding our bikes around the winding streets of La Push and then,More perfect than I'd ever remembered…him…the one who had promised never to have me in danger, the one who had sworn that he loved me wouldn't be there to save me, to help me when I needed him. And who now I would never see or talk to or laugh with again. But as Victoria came to a halt, inches from where I was standing, and leant down as if to brush her lips to my neck and end my life in some slow and painful way time seemed to slow down and I was brought back to my sweating, horror filled body by some thing making the oddest tapping noise. It was getting louder. Tappitytap…Tappitytap…_

Tappitytap. My eyes flew open and for a moment I was sure all my nightmares had come true and Victoria was knocking at my window to have her revenge.

For a brief second I was thankful that it was now because Charlie was away on some police course, but it was fleeting as I scrunched my eyes shut and waited for the feeling of terror that was always in my dreams to come. But it didn't. I knew that I should be scared to know death was only mere seconds away but what feeling now was not an emotion, it was a…presence. A presence that was as familiar as it was wonderful, one that I hadn't felt since that day, so many months ago, that had changed my life forever…Edward.

Suddenly, it was as if my body was no longer my own. As if of their own accord my limbs carried across the room to my window, fumbled with the latch and threw it open. And so I waited came face to face the only one I would ever love to climb through, it did not matter if he didn't feel the same way or that he had broken my heart because just then his eyes met mine and then I forgot it all.

As I gazed into his face I knew that my heart was whole again. My memories ,I realised, had done him no justice, his perfect white skin through to his beautiful bronze hair messed up all over his head. Before I could do anything he had sprung through my window and was holding me in his arms and I was griping him so tight I thought I would never let go. Then I did what seemed the most natural thing in the world, I started to cry. My body shaking with joy, disbelief and love as the sobs tore through me.

AN: well there you have it my first ever fanfic. I think it's okay but if you don't then please give me _constructive_ criticism. I'm only 13 so excuse me if my punctuation or spelling or whatever is horrible.


End file.
